Fourteen Shades of Peter Pettigrew
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Fourteen drabbles about Peter Pettigrew. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Dark Characters - Two Week Drabble Wars.
1. PeterHermione

Peter/Hermione  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 133

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 14. I don't take orders from no f*cking woman!" - _I Spit on Your Grave_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 277. Equivalent

 **Pairing the Character Drabble Competition:** Peter/Hermione

* * *

"I don't take orders from no fucking woman!" Peter hissed through clenched teeth.

Hermione gave him the equivalent of a Slytherin smirk. "First of all, it should be any. Second of all, yes, you do."

Peter blinked, his anger at being ordered around forgotten momentarily. "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips, and her left foot tapping rapidly against the ground. "You should've said, 'I don't take orders from _any_ fucking woman. Proper grammar, don't you know? And then I said, "Yes, you do take orders from a woman. Me. Now do you understand?"

Peter placed his fingers at his temple and rubbed, feeling a horrible headache coming. "Remind me again. Why do I put up with you?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Because I let you see me naked."

"Oh yeah."


	2. Peter, Barty

Peter, Barty  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 255

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 1. "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams." - _The Conjuring_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 283. Examination

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion - Cowardly

* * *

Barty looked at Peter in examination. His head was tilted to the side curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Peter answered. His eyes were unfocused as he stared at the wall.

Barty raised his eyebrows at the zombie-like state Peter was exhibiting. "About what?" Barty asked cluelessly. He still couldn't take the hint when it came to someone wanting to be left alone it seemed.

Peter sighed. He usually wasn't that serious, but he was troubled by his recurring dream. Who knew? Maybe Barty might be able to shed some light on it. "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams."

"Ookkay," Barty replied, drawing out the world.

Peter closed his eyes. What had he been thinking? Did he actually believe Barty Crouch Jr. could be helpful? What a joke. "In my dream, she always says I'm a disgusting, evil thing. I think... I think it might be my mother."

"Awww, how sweet. Little Petey is dreaming about his mommy. You betrayed your best friends and got two of them killed and one sent to Azkaban. A little late to be feeling guilty, don't you think?"

Peter nodded. He knew it was cowardly to feel guilty and not do anything about it. He would never understand how he got sorted into Gryffindor.

Although he didn't tell Barty, in his dream, the woman always called him a pathetic coward who always took the easy way out. And whether the woman was his mother or not his mother, he agreed with her.


	3. Peter, Lily

Peter, Lily  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 224

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 2. "If you touch my [son/daughter/mother/father/etc] again, I'll f*cking kill you!" - _The Babadook_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 284. Example

* * *

Peter was a perfect example to show that all Gryffindors weren't noble, so that meant all Slytherins weren't necessarily Death Eaters in training.

Peter had betrayed them. James laid down at the bottom of the stairs, and now she faced the boy who had once been protected by his best friends. The same best friends he was ready to sell to a megalomaniac.

Lily knew he had come for her son. If he killed Harry, he would be rewarded by Voldemort. Lily couldn't let that happen, though. It sickened her that he had played with Harry while at the same time, planning his death.

The only reason he was able to kill James was because her husband was taken by surprise, never expecting an attack from someone he trusted.

Peter didn't have the same advantage over Lily.

The redhead clutched her wand with one hand as she stood in front of her son's crib. "If you touch my son again, I'll fucking kill you!"

Peter smirked. "You don't have the courage." He raised his wand and began the deadly curse. "Avada –"

Lily was faster, though. "Stupefy!"

She didn't need to kill the treacherous rat, after all. Only make sure he couldn't attack or run before the Aurors got there. She wouldn't lower herself to his level by killing. Azkaban would have to do.


	4. Peter, Harry

Peter, Harry  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 156

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 3. "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!" – _Sinister –_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 285. Exchange

* * *

Harry scowled at his surrogate father. He knew Peter took guardianship of him after his parents' death, and he was grateful for that, but sometimes Peter just made the fifteen-year old so angry.

"Why can't I go? It's just me and my friends. No big deal."

Peter glared at him. "I said no and that's final!"

Harry lost his whining face in exchange for his furious face. "You're the worst! I hate you!"

Peter shook his head. "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one! Maybe if I saw that you were maturing, I'd say yes, but until then, I am keeping you on a short leash."

Harry turned away and stomped up the stairs to his room. He opened the door, stepped in, and gave it a loud, satisfying slam.

He breathed heavily. This wasn't over. He was going, even if he had to sneak out to do it.


	5. Peter, Remus

Peter, Remus  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 182

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?" - _Saw I_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 287. Exercise

 **Emotion Challenge:** Emotion – Agitated

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter screeched.

Remus sighed. Usually he had no problem being patient, but Peter was really exercising his level of patience with the continued denying of what they both knew was true. He really looked at Peter and saw the agitated expression on Peter's face. That by itself helped calm down Remus more than anything else did. Peter wasn't trying to be difficult; he was just scared of not being accepted. That was definitely a feeling that Remus could relate to. "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?"

"I am happy," Peter defended, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. His feet couldn't keep still, though, and he kept rising on his toes before landing on the flat of his foot. Over and over again.

"Peter, you're gay. And until you accept that, you'll never be truly happy."

Peter's eyes darted to the side. "I'm not gay; I _can't_ be gay.

Remus rested his hand on Peter's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with homosexuality, and I hope that you'll eventually accept it about yourself."


	6. Peter, Slughorn

Peter, Slughorn  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 111

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 8. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." - _The Woman_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 291. Expert

 **200 Characters in 200 Days:** 93\. Horace Slughorn

* * *

Peter patted his best robes, hoping he looked nice. Then again, he wasn't an expert when it came to what looking nice meant. All he had was Sirius's advice to go off of.

As he made his way to the Entrance Hall, he bumped into Professor Slughorn.

He stopped short, red staining his cheeks. "Hi, Professor," he waved shyly.

"Mr. Pettigrew? All dressed up. You must have a hot date to Hogsmeade."

Peter silently nodded.

"Well, your lady friend will be very pleased with how you look. You best get going. And remember. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Peter hurried away but couldn't help wondering, _'What wouldn't Professor Slughorn do?'_


	7. Peter, Dorcas Meadowes

Peter, Dorcas Meadowes  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 165

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 9. "I love you. And, I have a condom." - _The Uninvited_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 292. Explain

* * *

"Come on, Dorcas. Don't you want to have sex? We've been dating for almost six months," Peter whined. He pouted, hoping to lure his girlfriend to his bed.

Dorcas didn't look impressed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glad at the rat animagus. "How many times do I have to explain it to you? I'm a virgin, and I want my first time to be special."

"Are you saying it won't be special with me?" Peter angrily demanded.

Dorcas's eyes narrowed. "I don't know, and I won't have sex until I _do_ know."

Peter knew he was losing the argument, but he had one more idea. "You can't just say no. I love you. And, I have a condom."

Dorcas let out of a whoosh of air. "If having sex is a requirement to be your girlfriend, I'm afraid you no longer have a girlfriend. I hope to never see you again," Dorcas said. She stomped away and left Peter alone to wallow.


	8. PeterMarlene

Peter/Marlene  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 158

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 6. "If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch." - _The Devil's Reject *slightly paraphrased*_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 289. Expect

* * *

Peter would do anything for Marlene. He wanted something in return, but he didn't expect it. He never got what he wanted, after all. "Marlene, you wanted me to promise you something?"

Marlene nodded, her transparent eyes sad as she gazed at him. "If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch. Do you understand?"

"You are dead, though," Peter whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He ached to touch Marlene, but he knew his hand would pass right through her.

"I know, and the one who did it is on the side you want to join. Don't join. Nothing _he_ promised you is worth it. Stay good. Stay with the Marauders. For me, if not for yourself. Promise me."

Peter sniffled, his heart cracking. "I promise," And that vowed would help to save James, Lily, Harry, and Sirius from an awful fate.


	9. PeterLucius

Peter/Lucius  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 176

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 10. "You can't get jealous of every (wo)man that I talk to!" – _Orphan_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 293. Explore

* * *

Peter loved to explore Lucius's naked body, but right then and there, despite Lucius being shirtless, Peter wasn't touching or licking. He was too busy having a fit.

"Why did you have to talk to that Narcissa bitch anyways?" he asked angrily.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Because she's a friend."

"She's a friend that wants to become the next Mrs. Malfoy. Despite what everyone thinks, I'm not stupid."

"You're being ridiculous. You can't get jealous of every woman that I talk to!"

"I can get jealous of a woman who takes every opportunity she has to touch you. It's not right or proper. You're taken, but she still puts her hands on you whenever she wants."

Lucius pushed Peter onto the bed. He leaned over the younger man. "I am going to have to make you forget all about Narcissa and her hands."

"Good luck," Peter muttered belligerently.

"I don't need luck; I have skill." And when Lucius's lips sealed over Peter's, the younger boy could silently admit that Lucius was right. He did have skill.


	10. Peter, Voldemort

Peter, Voldemort  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 190

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - "The bogeyman is real, and you found him." - _House of 1,000 Corpses_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 294. Express

* * *

Peter knew he got himself in way over his head. No words could express how much he regretted joining the Death Eaters.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to go to Sirius, James, and Remus. He wanted to tell them about the horrible mistake he made and beg for forgiveness. He wanted them to help him, protect him, from his own choice.

Even as he was thinking this, he was shaking as the snake-like Dark Lord approached him. "What are you thinking about, Little Peter?"

"N-Nothing," Peter stuttered.

The Dark Lord smirked as he stared into Peter's eyes, his gaze penetrating. "Interesting," he murmured.

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Little, Little Peter. You should know something. The bogeyman is real, and you found him. And this particular bogeyman doesn't like to be betrayed. Do you understand?"

Peter swallowed nervously. Somehow, the Dark Lord knew Peter was thinking about running, and he wasn't pleased. Peter knew he was stuck. He had made a bad decision, and now he had to live with the consequences. "Yes, Sir. I understand."

And he knew there was no way to ever get out of this.


	11. PeterFenrir

Peter/Fenrir  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 123

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 12. "You're cute when you're violent." – _Unfriended_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 295. Extension

* * *

Peter sometimes felt like an extension of Fenrir, but most of the time, he just didn't care. And one of those times was occurring right now.

Fenrir was killing everything in sight, his arm muscles bugling. Sometimes, not having magic or a wand was a good thing because nothing got Peter more worked up than seeing his lover in a physical altercation.

Although magic was efficient, it wasn't as sexy as physical violence.

When Fenrir was finally done, Peter walked up to him and rested a hand on his chest. "You're cute when you're violent," he murmured breathily.

Fenrir smirked, pushing Peter to the ground. "I'll show you cute," he growled, leaning down and biting Peter on the neck.

And show he did.


	12. Peter, Ron

Peter, Ron  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 222

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 13. "I can't believe you're still alive!"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 296. Extent

* * *

Harry and Hermione were dead. Fred and George were dead. Voldemort was dead. Many Death Eaters and allies from the light side were dead.

Ron was pretty sure, no one knew the extent of the damage the second wizarding war would cause.

At least now, it was over. Ron could grieve for his best friends and his brothers in peace. He was walking across the barren battlefield when he heard a sound to his left.

He turned and watched as a tiny rate scurried out from underneath a piece of rubble. Right before Ron's eyes, the rat turned into a familiar man.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Ron shouted.

Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George were dead, but the traitorous rat got to live? How was that fair?

Peter stared at Ron. "Don't do anything you'll regret," the sniveling man begged.

Ron already had his wand in his hand; he wasn't even sure how it got there, but he raised it threateningly. "Oh? I won't regret this. This is for all the pain you caused Harry. Avada Kedavra!"

And for the first time ever, Ron shot a killing curse, and he watched impassively as Peter Pettigrew fell. Finally, the rat was dead!

 _'For you, Harry,'_ Ron thought, and he hoped Harry knew that his parents and godfather had finally been fully avenged.


	13. Peter, Sirius

Peter, Sirius  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 168

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 5. "I have to know if she's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love her!" / "Alright, gay..." - _Shaun of the Dead_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 288. Expand

* * *

"Mary hates me," Peter moaned, flopping down on the bed. He took a deep breath, feeling his chest expand as he tried to not cry.

"Her loss," Sirius threw out carelessly as he read his Quidditch magazine.

Peter glared at one of his best friends, wishing he would have just a little more sympathy from the self-proclaimed playboy. "I should talk to her; I have to know if she's alright."

Finally Sirius looked at him. "Why?" he asked uncomprehendingly.

Peter sat up and shook his head in disbelief. "Because I love her!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows and went back to his magazine as he muttered, "Alright, gay..."

Peter felt like hitting Sirius for the first time ever. How could Sirius not care that Peter was hurting? What kind of friend was Sirius?

He shook his head. He always thought being on the light side was the right thing to do, but if this is how the so-called light treated their friends, maybe he should accept Lucius Malfoy's offer.


	14. Peter, James

Peter, James  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 172

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Two Week Drabble Wars - 7. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour." - _The Ring_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 290. Experience

* * *

"Aren't you going to say something?" Peter demanded, waiting for James to blow up like he always did when it came to Lily.

James shrugged. "What's there to say?"

Dealing with a mellow James was quite the experience, and it wasn't one he was used to. "People are saying that Lily is sneaking around with Snape, hooking up with him behind your back, and you have _nothing_ to say?" Peter asked incredulously.

James looked at Peter, amusement shining in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour. At one time, I would have gotten angry and accused Lily without any hard evidence, but I've matured. And I've learned that I need to trust Lily. And I do trust her."

Peter's mouth hung open as James walked away. He had been sure James would go yelling at Lily, and they would break up. He crossed his arms and pouted. Now he had to find _another_ way to break the two of them up.


End file.
